Scavenge For candy
by reimihara21
Summary: It's Halloween for Harry and friends and they are scavenging for sweets. What will happen? CHALLENGE! HarryxOC BlaisexHermione RonxLavender DracoxGinny


**Halloween Challenge: Scavenge for Candy**

**Disclaimer: FINALLY, I get to update this! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It is I, reimihara21 who has waited for 2 painstaking weeks to update this chapter. Challenge by ToastWeasl. I told my twinny she could also write an author's note. Here it is und****erneath mine.**

**Ello,**

**Guess what? Reirei has passed onto the world beyond! I, Sinny the great weirdo scientist, shall now perform my greatest Experiment! Bringing Reirei back to LIFE!!!! MWAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Sinny: *pulls switch***

**Reirei: *gets electrocuted***

**Sinny: It's alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Invisible Reirei: BAKA!!!**

**Sinny: You're not supposed to speak!!!!!!**

**Reirei: We finally meet Invisible Reirei. Now I shall type up me story!**

**Pairings: HarryxOC; BlaisexHermione; RonxLavender; DracoxGinny**

**Prompts: Candy, Pillowcase, Skull, witch, Dumbeldore, Party, Ninja**

**Quotes:**

**-"Ha ha! I have more candy than you!"**

**-"Gimme me back my candy!"**

**-"This party is so boring…"**

**-"Nice costume. What the hell are you supposed to be?"**

The date is October 31, the day of scare frenzy and Peeve's favorite holiday: Halloween.

"Oh my god, we should have a party in the Room of Requirement!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"I hate Halloween!" Ron sounded scared.

"It's not as if there's gonna be a ton of spiders." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's a weekend tomorrow, yeah! How are we going to set up and send out invitations?" Harry shifted his glasses.

"Got the invitations sent to every house." Ginny said smugly.

"Cool, now all we gotta do is set the room up." Harry nodded.

"Lucky we bought our costumes last week." Hermione took out a sexy schoolgirl outfit.

"What the-" Ron's eyes half lit up, half shocked.

"What?" Hermione glared.

"N-n-nothing." Ron's face turned light pink.

"I'm gonna be a vampire!" Harry said randomly.

"I'll be a… a…. a… I got nothing." Ron's shoulder's slumped.

"I'm gonna be a mad scientist!" Ginny laughed evilly.

"Let's get started on decorations!" the girls dragged both boys to the Room of Requirement.

"Ooooo, pillowcase!" a random girl squeezed it.

"Oh hi Xigas." Harry waved at his girlfriend. "What are you gonna be?"

"I'm gonna be a witch!" she laughed. "Just kidding, I'm gonna be a ninja!" she did some ninja moves. "I want skull candy. Ooh, speaking of candy, how bout we hold a contest on who could collect the most candy by midnight?"

"Sounds cool." The trio said together excluding Ron.

"No skull candy!" Ron said terrified.

"They are not made of real human skulls Ron, its just sugar."

"Oh, ok, yeah skull candy! Where do we get candy?" Ron scratched his head.

"Got it covered." Xigas had a whole dresser stacked with candy. "Ha ha! I have more candy than you!" Xigas pointed her finger at Ron.

Harry snuck some candy but Hermione ratted him out.

"Gimme back my candy!" Xigas whined.

"No." Harry held the candy tenaciously.

"Fine, then, we shall see who will get the most candy by midnight! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hermione levitated some pumpkins around the room while Ron was making a wired fence. The table was already set up, Xigas hid her candy elsewhere while Harry put up lights.

"It's almost time, lets get ready. Ron, you shall be a frog."

"What?! A frog?!"

"It's a costume you're gonna wear for on night."

"I'm a vampire, I shall suck your blood." Harry's lips were close to Ginny's neck.

"You shall be my experiment!" Ginny said like a maniac.

"No! Run, run away!"

"Stop goofing off." Xigas was dressed in a full ninja getup and you could only see her eyes.

Someone walked in, a blond Slytherin along with two of his other cronies; not Crabbe and Goyle.

"This party is so boring…" Draco sat on the couch.

"Ooh, we have a guest!" Xigas came from the shadows.

"Nice costume. What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"A ninja."

"When are the others gonna come?" Blaise tapped his foot.

The Golden Trio came out yelling and screaming.

"I don't wanna be a frog!"

"Oh well, too bad!" Harry pulled Ron on one arm.

"Just shut up and deal with it." Hermione gripped Ron's other arm.

"I thought you were my friends. Gin, help!"

"No can do big brother." Ginny shook her head.

"Even my own sister."

Draco, Blaise and Theo burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Weaselbee is a frog!" Blaise slapped his leg and doubled over in laughter.

"Ribbit. Ribbit." Theo imitated frog sounds.

"Well Weasley, we could call you Warthead now!" Draco had tears at the corners of his eyes.

By 8, almost the whole school excluding several students came. Even the teachers and Professor Dumbeldore attended.

"Hi everyone, welcome to the Halloween party this evening. I'm your host, Xigas. My subordinates are Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Tonight we shall scavenge for candy. There will be two winners: one boy and one girl. The prizes will be: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." There was a lot of squealing and a lot of nosebleeds. "Everyone can participate including our prizes. Remember, collect as MUCH candy as possible. If you want the prizes, you guys better get a lot or I shall eat it all. The competition starts … NOW!" Everyone scrambled out quickly.

Xigas went to the secret passage where she kept her stash. There was more hidden on the grounds and ALL over the school, but it was enough for her to win.

**Midnight**

Everyone came back. Some had very little candy, majority had between 1-2 bags of candy.

"Ok, the winners are Blaise Zabini and Xigas" everyone clapped. "Congratulations!"

"Everyone, lets party!" Loud music filled the room and the two couples went in sound proof rooms.

"I want my candy." Blaise looked at Hermione with lustful eyes.

"Go come and get it." She did the index "come here big boy" gesture.

"Hallejuh!" Blaise tackled Hermione and they did the nasty.

So they did Harry and Xigas.

"So, where are they?" Ginny asked.

"Having fun at the bed." Draco smirked. "Wanna leave this joint and go to a bed?"

"Sure…" she said sarcastically but he mistook it as a yes.

They did some "fun" stuff and so did Ron and Lavender. Everyone basically were happy bunnies. Some Halloween party this was.

**So how did you like the story. Yeah this is Sinny. Reirei had to go. Sorry if it's the wrong title twinny! So don't forget to review! See ya next time folks!**

**Thanks Sinny. I just got home and yeah thanks for updating for me. You're the best sister ever! Plz review my stories, my twin's, MoGo's and Durante's.**


End file.
